brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:Lair of Rockwhales
Re:Infobox Correct. --TheGrandEditor 00:24, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hi! TheDouter 19:06, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Barnstar What i mean is i dont like rock raiders and i didnt want to talk about stuff from the 90s. hi Message from LEGOAlphaTeamfangirl Hi. I'm just going to nice and say about my edits on the Alpha Team characters. My edits about Dash Justice, Cam Attaway, Crunch, and Radia are true. If you go on Google, type in lego alpha team alpha mode. You might see Alpha team stopping evil since 2001. Click on it and you'll find information related to my edits, but if you aganist it please don't erase my edits P.S comment on my page(but please leave a nice comment) and read my profile :Fanon =/= Canon. --TheLairOfRockwhales 22:47, August 19, 2011 (UTC) it was your fult Because u told the mods to ban me, they banned me cause of u!!! it was your fault!!!! Lair aLPHA told me this on youtube "So I made a topic about you on RRU where all we do is poke fun at you.-aLPHA" Did u also make fun of me LAir? and can you tell RRU to lock out or delete that topic? aka Devestater :Stop it. I don't care about you Devestater. You've been doing nothing but following me around and harassing me everywhere. I'm sick of your garbage. You're not fooling anyone. If you still can't understand that nothing you say will make us stop knowing that all those accounts and this one you are using belong to Devestater, you are hopeless. --TheLairOfRockwhales 01:06, August 21, 2011 (UTC) ::And lair im very sorry for making you feel bad.Really sorry. But can you take that topic off RRU? And what " those accounts" do u mean with that? aka Devestater :::Blarg stop rearranging the page every time you post. No, I can't take any topic off of RRU. We're not all mods. So... you really don't know what "those accounts" means? Seriously, you know what I'm talking about, Devestater, Sound Blaster, Commando, Whoever you feel like being today. We're not stupid. I'm not trying to make you feel bad. If you'd stop trolling me all the time I'd be willing to get along. But you bring it upon yourself. --TheLairOfRockwhales 02:42, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Something special Chat Join me on chat? user:Crazed Penguin Rock Raiders Hi, apparently you know almost everything about Rock Raiders. I have two questions- one, do you know if the game runs on Windows 7? And secondly, there is one mission that I can't remember the name of. It is in the first "diamond"- the others are Driller Night, The Path to Power, Rubble Trouble, A Breath of Fresh Air, Explosive Action, Search 'n' Rescue, Breathless, and Frozen Frenzy- can you remember the last one? Thanks, 05:23, August 29, 2011 (UTC) :1 - Yes it does. 2 - It's A Hold Up. --TheLairOfRockwhales 06:19, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ::1 - Thanks. 2 - THANKS!!!!! That one has been puzzling me and my brothers for ages. Also, one other thing, have you ever combined lava and water? Like in Fire and Water or Air Raiders- let the erosion erode the ground away until it reaches the water? What happens then? Thanks again, 07:11, August 29, 2011 (UTC) :::In the level, the lava never actually touches the water, it stops a tile off. However, in custom maps, it will erode through water as if it were normal ground. --TheLairOfRockwhales 21:54, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::Custom maps? 00:12, August 30, 2011 (UTC) :::::As in maps I modded into the game. --TheLairOfRockwhales 21:29, September 3, 2011 (UTC) No Source What I'm saying is you two need to stop acting like little kids, post whatever sources or links on the talk page and just get over this stupid argument over one letter and do something else. - CJC 21:08, November 28, 2011 (UTC) :And while I'm here, it seems counter-productive to issue a warning for sourceless edits mid way through a discussion on the source... - CJC 21:16, November 28, 2011 (UTC) A couple of points: # What is LoR doing that would deserve a warning? That seems to be very bite-y to me. #What is the problem with him removing a warning template? 00:50, December 1, 2011 (UTC)